Shibusen Vampire Highschool
by Marian98
Summary: (In this story Crona is a girl), Crona is a vampire that lived for 118 years and had an horrible life she got bullied, but now her mother sent her to a nighttime highschool, but the only thing that she didn't knew is that this highschool was different...


_An white purple girl, named Crona, she just want to be a normal girl, but it was something that couldn't fit her, she was a vampire, burn from whitch and a vampire, Medusa, is her mother, but in so such an old times, in 1899, Crona kill her first human, the notice of a monster spreed like water, she lived for 118 years and ye looked like 18, she couldn't believe how many highschools she was staying and study, her life was a complete ignorance and bully, "she's a monster", "she have just a flat chest", "what an insolent girl", they always treat Crona as an ass, but the oportunity to change came, "Crona, darling, please come here", Her mother call her, "Yes mom, what is happening?", Crona ask, still on her PJ, Crona look at her, whit a letter on her hand, and also whit a happy face, "My darling, I subcribe you to go to Shibusen Highschool, but in night clas, and guess what?, they accpet you!"..._

Crona by hearing her news the thing that she couldn't believe it, while,Medusa, was happy, but Crona had an creepy face like 'here we go, again', "Mom, I don't want to be rude, but, you don't believe that I'm to mentally older to be in highschool?", Crona ask, her mother look at her whit an argumentative face, "well, yeah, look at the others highschool, you were bullied and treat like a monster, why you don't give your life a second chance, and keep on going?", Medusa said, Crona was still feeling anger, but this time she got an idea, "well, if you said so, why you don't bring a list of all the students of my classroom, and them I will see whit who am I going to be?", Crona said, whit her crossed arms, "well, I will do it, but if you go to the meeting party that all student go before going to enter the highschool, deal?", Crona...didn't have a choice, "fine, whatever, deal", and in that moment she went to sleep...

The next day (or maybe I should say night)

It was the first night to Crona to go to her highschool, she was feeling that she couldn't survive another minute, she just wanted to leave, "welcome everyone to the famous highschool of vampires of Shibusen", a man whit a skull mask was saying, 'Oh, great is a Highschool of vamp-, A WHAT!', Crona hear the last thing, Highschol of vampires, unbelievable, she just wanted to run away, "please the new students, come inside so then we can register you like new students", Crona couldn't believe it, 'Ok, Crona just walk away and nothing else will happen', but instantly a group of big stone guards, get in front of her way out, "we forgot to tell you they will be big guards that they will take care of your security, please stay calm", the man whit the mask say, "what a beautiful life", said Crona, so she start by not complaining herself and start walking, she already knew that this highschool will be different, and she knew...that she will have different adventures...

In the class...

Crona start receiving class, her sketch duel, was the next, she have the next sketch duel, the first one was biology, whit mister Stein, a crazy scientist that operate his own body, and have operation scars on his body, the next one was History, whit mister Sid, he was a zombie that was revived 200 years ago, the next one was ethic classes whit miss Marie, she was kind like a rabbit, but whit a temper of a lion when she get mad, she was a vampire and also Stein's fiance, the ring bell, so she knew that it was recess time...

In the cafeteria...

Crona was searching for a empty table without anybody, she saw one and start sitting quickly whit her plate still on her hands, she couldn't believe that this was her new highschool, 'A man I'm start hating this highschool year already', she start thinking, she saw that it was a latinamerica girl, she saw the way she walks, and a guy grab her ass, like any idiot-male joke, but that girl didn't leave like that, she kick the guy in his face, and the others did the same, and the boys run away, like chickens, "En la proxima vez te mato, maldito pendejo!", the hole guys class, were looking at her, "what are you looking at?", she said whit a brave tone, and all the girls and boys turn around to somewhere else, Crona looked at her whit scare and despair, the Latina girl grab her plate, that it was in the ground and trow it to the trash, so Crona give her food plate, "is ok you can eat mines", Crona said, "no, please eat, is better for you", the Latina girl said back, "I insist", Crona said whit such a security in her voice, "ok if you said so", the Latina girl said, "whats your name?", Crona ask, "sheka, my name is, Sheka, whats yours?", she ask by eating her vegetables, "Crona, mines Crona", Crona said whit her hole security, "so tell me Crona, why are you in this vampiric highschool", Sheka said, "well lets just said that I'm a vampire who live for 118 years and all the highschools bullied me and mock about me", "whoa that's hard", Sheka said, "so, Sheka, why are you here and also were you come from?",Crona ask whit just a curiosity, "well, I come from Ecuador, and I detect myself whit vampire powers, and in Latinamerica is to hot and sunny, so I had to leave, and I found this highschool, so I came in", Sheka said, "One question, Sheka, how many years you have in vampire years?", Crona ask whit such an curiosity, "well, I have exactly…117, an year less than you", Sheka said, She finish her vegetables, and give the meat to Crona, "Your not going to eat the meat?", Crona ask, "No, I'm vegetarian", Crona feel save whit this girl, she finally make her first best friend, now is time to survive highschool…

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of these characters.**

**Only Sheka is mines**


End file.
